


Words in the night

by Mikamod



Category: Canis: The Speaker (Manga)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-05-28 04:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: Various drabbles set in the canon of the Canis series.





	1. Warm nights

**Author's Note:**

> (Based on a different headcanon from the discord, and a few of my own personal ones as well and ey yo its not AU. Also, these will be of varying lengths so.

It probably shouldn't be as undeniably appealing as it was. Nobu’s scared skin intangled with Sam’s unblemished skin, the only one that didn’t have any scars. Sam’s hair out of its normal neat style, messed up by Nobu’s eager yet still gentle hands. Nobu’s kiss-swollen lips gasping out puffs of air. Hal couldn’t deny that it certainly had its appeal, he could probably watch it all day, to be honest.

Not that he would give up joining in on the fun, to feel said skin, smooth and textured. The heat on the bed a rival for the humid New York summer outside the apartment. 

But its the afterward that was a real bother.

“Hal, get off of me,” Sam grumbled pushing him to the other side of the bed while trying to get closer to the human icicle that was their boyfriend. “It’s too fucking hot.”

While his body heat was a blessing in the winter drawing the other two in, during the hottest days of the year he was often quarantined to one side of the bed, he’s even found himself literally kicked out of the bed.

Of course, Nobu really didn’t have the same problem. In the winter they just piled blankets on the bed, and Nobu stuck close to Hal, now it was being relegated to the edge of the damn bed.

He heard the sheets rustling, a noise of protest from Samso he turned around, to see Nobu, with a surprising amount of dignity and an unsurprising amount of grace, crawling over Sam to lay in the middle of the bed. 

“There.”

Hal moved to move his arm under Nobu’s head, feeling as Sam slide close to spoon around Nobu on the other side.

This was by no means a permanent solution but it did give him enough rest to not mind, as much, getting kicked out of the bed. So he let himself drift off to sleep.


	2. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal and Nobu spend some alone time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve seen Sam and Hal have some alone time, and Sam and Nobu but not Hal and Nobu yet so here we are. This is set in chapter ten/eleven, so we get some trio action but it won’t have any dialog since I can’t actually read any of the dialog, so I guess this is a bit predicting it and we’ll see if it stays canon.

It felt so good, surrounded by Nobu and Hal, Hal’s lips trailing kissed down his neck and back, before tracing that same path up to kiss Nobu over his shoulder. Once that kiss was broken, Sam cupped Nobu’s cheek pulling him into a dip kiss as well.

He could feel his body heating up, even more than normal for the passion that they shared. His vision started to blur, his body feeling weak and almost out of his control. He tried to hold on but felt his consciousness slipped out from him.

-Line-

Nobu didn’t have the reflex to catch Sam as he passed out onto his body. It took a few moments to detangle the Sam from between the two of them, gently laying him on the bed. Nobu could only look at his lover, his sleep-deprived face and dark under eyes bags.

The red-head seemed to work himself to exhaustion.

“He’s never slept, well. Not alone, I stay over sometimes, sleep with him to help when he asks.” Hal had started to gently run his fingers through Sam’s hair, not mechanical per se but undeniably something he’s done many many times. “But, when he’s alone it’s, well.” The words seemingly frozen in him, but he was directing Nobu to Sam’s closet.

Nobu got up, not bothering to get dressed everyone here had seen everything anyway, wondering into the closet, seeing nothing but suits at first, but the back seemed like the suits were a bit more up than they should be. 

He moved them aside to see a huge bookcase with nothing but various sleeping pills, different brands, even types, natural melatonin along with chemical sleep aids. It was a staggering amount if he was being honest, a disturbing amount.

He felt a gun-calloused hand smooth over his shoulder, he turned to Hal, who looked guilty, like as if it was his fault Sam had this addiction, had the problems he clearly had. Nobu couldn’t, would never, blame Hal for this. No more than he could blame the two for what happened to him, it wasn’t their fault, they were kids with no control. He would have to get that into their heads somehow.

“I couldn’t- he couldn’t sleep, and I could only do so much.”

“It’s okay, but go get a bag, I’m going to get dressed how long will he be out?”

“Till morning at least if we are able to get back in bed before the nightmares start.”

The two spilt ways to their tasks, before coming back to the closest and Nobu just starts to toss the bottle into the trash bag. That set the rest of the night, the two of them clearing out the whole stash, it took a bit in the closet and then searching the apartment for any other hidden bottles, leaving only the small bottle of melatonin next to the bed, it wouldn’t be healthy to completely stop cold turkey, plus Nobu didn’t want to risk waking Sam up.

Nobu joined Hal on the couch in Sam’s living room, a little awkward not sure how to do this after stuff, it's only ever been done and gone. 

Hal seemed to pick up on that, and the blond slid himself to lay his head on Nobu’s shoulder, causing him to tense up for a second before relaxing, he slipped his fingers through Hal’s curls enjoying the way it feels in between his fingers. 

It felt good, something warm resting in his chest, softer than the heat that rushed and danced in his veins earlier that night. 

He leaned down, kissing Hal sweetly, gently content to just kiss the blond sitting on the couch. Hal smiled when they parted, the blond placing soft barely-there kisses on Nobu’s cheeks, nose even above his eye. It was oddly innocent, Nobu thought.

“We should head back to bed, don’t want Sam to wake up alone, and both need the sleep it’s been an eventful few days.”

Hal was right, and Sam wasn’t the only one who often had trouble sleeping he himself found fewer nightmares haunted him when one, or both of them, slept in the same bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, im at ideasandrps at tumblr, feel free to leave comments or kudos here see you next time.


	3. To be Touched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea on Touch Starved!Nobu

Nobu was _selective_ about being touched, to the point that it only took most people minutes to realize that he didn’t _like_ being touched, even by people he’d known for years, there were a few people he tolerated, and fewer he actually didn’t mind. 

But there were two he, and it was something he’d never admit, never say out loud, craved. 

Sam and Hal though didn’t seem to need to be told, he did consider that they needed to touch him and much as he enjoyed being touched by them, maybe they need that reassurance that he was there, alive and they had found him. 

Maybe he needed to be touched by people he knew wouldn’t hurt him, loving touches, grounding touches. Each a little different.

Sam was calming, gentle with a linger of guilt, fingers tracing the scars left on his body lips pressed against them like he was reciting hail marys, like repentance for a sin that he never seemed to realize, wasn’t his own. The way Sam’s fingers slide into his hair when they kissed, allowing Nobu to pull back, pull away from the intimacy, Nobu tended to lean into it, even as Sam’s hand moved away. 

Hal was grounding, not rough but more insistent than Sam, fingers carding through his hair at seemingly random times, when he was lost in his head, rubbing out sore muscles and old aches, Nobu arched into the touch moving to keep the hands-on his body. His hands warm and rough on Nobu’s usually cold skin, Nobu clung to that warmth on cold nights.

And, oh when they touched him at the same time. He should feel trapped, but he never did, He felt _safe_ , if he could logically stay there, the three of them skin against skin, hands gentling skimming, even when they were just laying together, it felt like a warmth settling in his bones, in his soul. 

He hopes, prays, that this time they can stay together, that they won’t be torn away from each other.

Nobu wasn’t sure if he could take it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, and I hope to see everyone the next time I post in this fandom

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and I hope to do more stories in the actual canon of the manga, not just the various aus. As always im at ideasandrps over on tumblr, mikamod on the discord server and of course feel free to comment here or leave kudos


End file.
